Galaco
Galaco (ギャラ子 / Gyarako) was a secret Vocaloid voicebank offered exclusively in the Vocaloid Shop competition. She was made for the Vocaloid 3 engine. Her Vocaloid artwork is by KEI. History She first appeared in the music video galaxias! by an artist unit of the same name, composed by the singer Kou Shibasaki and musicians DECO*27 and TeddyLoid.link Galaco was first referred to as a Vocaloid when the Vocaloid Shop's competition for Vocaloid 3 voicebanks was extended to allow new Vocaloids V3 Megpoid - Native and V3 Lily as part of the entry for the competition. She was offered as a prize for anyone who managed to get 1,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga in the Yamaha Shop music competition, but announcement of her name nor image did not come up until late April 2012.link Around the month of March, a Demo of her voice was revealed. On the 29th of June, 2012 another demo and PV were released of Kou Shibasaki's song, ANOTHER WORLD. The vocal was to be awarded in conjuction with the end of the competition on the 30th of June 2012 and the voicebank itself have been released on August 5, 2012. As of June 30, it was awarded to 697 people. She is available only in downloadable version. The download service will expire on Dec. 31. The code for activating her is set to expire on Jan. 31, 2013. However, the users will receive a new code for continued use before expiration, if they wish. Marketing thumb|right|Galaco's Doll Prior to her announcement, she also had a doll made of her by BLYTHE, the doll was designed by galaxxxy.link This doll was not for sale and was display only, but used in promotion. Kei based her Vocaloid design on the doll. Galaco's image first appeared on T-shirts and posters in the Vocaloid Shop, however, the images of her prior to her announcement were either pixalated or appeared as silhouette form. Clothing A dress based on Galaco's own has been produced. These outfits have been used in the dance "Galaxias!" by the popular dance group "DANCEROID"link Voicebank Library Vocaloid 3 Galaco's vocal was handed out as a prize exclusively for those who managed to get 1,000 views in the Vocaloid shop music contest, thus there is currently no plans to release her as a commercial product. |-|Galaco= Examples of Usage Notable Galaco Songs Additional information Trivia *Due to the fact that she was only obtainable via a competition, its was only possible to legally gain access to Galaco by using another pre-bought Vocaloid3 voicebank, although her software itself still acted as a normal standard Vocaloid vocal library. She is also the first case of needing a previous Vocaloid to gain access to a completely new voicebank of a new character. Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Promotional art = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Internet Co Fandom : *Galaco fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Galaco models on MikuMikuDance wiki (currently empty) *Galaco derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids